Many retail, manufacture, and distribution establishments are applying different and innovative operating methods to increase efficiency. These establishments monitor store inventory in order to optimize supply and demand relating to consumers. One aspect of maximizing profit hinges on properly stocking inventory such that replenishment occurs in conjunction with exhaustion of goods and/or products. For example, a retailer selling a computer and a VCR, must stock the computer in relation to its consumer sales, and stock the VCR in relation to its consumer sales. Thus, if the computer is in higher demand (e.g., more units sold) than the VCR, the retailer can stock the computer more frequently in order to optimize supply and demand, and in turn, profit. Monitoring an inventory and associated sales is a complex task, wherein product activity is comparable to a black box since inner workings are unknown; yet monitoring products is a crucial element in inventory/product efficiency.
One type of monitoring system and/or method relating to products is a portable image collection device (e.g., barcode reader), which is widely used in manufacturing, service and package delivery industries. Such devices can perform a variety of on-site data collection activities. Portable data collection devices often include integrated bar code dataform readers adapted to read bar code dataforms affixed to products, product packaging and/or containers in warehouses, retail stores, shipping terminals, for inventory control, tracking, production control and expediting, quality assurance and other purposes.
A unique bar code can be placed on a product, wherein the bar code can be associated with information relating to the product. For example, a bar-code scanner can be utilized to scan a barcode on a product, and information can be retrieved based upon the scanning. Such identifying information, however, is aesthetically displeasing as such information can clutter the product. Moreover, tears, smudges, annotation or other physical damage/alteration to a barcode can render such conventional systems and or methodologies substantially useless. If a portion of a bar code is torn from the product, a bar code scanner may not be able to correctly read the bar code. Similarly, a smudge on a product can render such barcode unreadable.
Furthermore, monitoring systems and/or methods utilizing barcode readers and a universal product code (UPC) confront a user (e.g., retailer, distributor, manufacturer, . . . ) with additional complications. Barcode readers require a line of sight in order to properly monitor products. For example, a typical barcode system requires a scanner to be within 4-8 inches of a barcode and/or UPC to achieve a proper read. Not only does a barcode system require line of sight, manual scans are necessary on each individual product in order to identify the product. Moreover, a single barcode and/or UPC must represent all instances of a product (e.g., a bottle of ketchup of brand Tomato is designated a single UPC and/or barcode for representation of the product). In addition, the amount of information associated to the single barcode and/or UPC is limited. Thus, a scanning of brand Tomato ketchup can give the product identification and a price. Not only is the information insubstantial, but the information is not conducive to real-time product monitoring.
Automatic identification and data capture (AIDC) technology, specifically, Radio Frequency Identification (RFID) has been developed based at least upon the need to cure the above deficiencies of monitoring systems and/or methodologies (e.g., barcode readers, barcodes, and/or UPCs). RFID is a method of remotely storing and retrieving data utilizing RFID tags. Since RFID systems are based upon radio frequency and associated signals, numerous benefits and/or advantages precede traditional techniques in monitoring products. RFID technology does not require a line of sight in order to monitor products and/or receive signals from RFID tags. Thus, no manual scan is necessary wherein the scanner is required to be in close proximity of the target (e.g., product). Yet, range is limited in RFID based upon radio frequency, RFID tag size, and associated power source. Additionally, RFID systems allow multiple reads within seconds providing quick scans and identification. In other words, an RFID system allows a plurality of tags to be read and/or identified when the tags are within a range of an RFID reader. The capability of multiple reads in an RFID system is complimented with the ability of providing informational tags that contain a unique identification code to each individual product. Therefore, in contrast to a barcode system, each bottle of ketchup made by brand Tomato would have an associated identification code. For example, two bottles of ketchup made by brand Tomato have two distinct identification codes associated thereto within an RFID system; whereas in barcode systems, the two bottles of ketchup made by brand Tomato would have the same barcode and/or UPC. In another example, RFID systems and/or methods can be implemented in water such as tracking and/or monitoring underwater pipe, whereas a barcode monitoring system presents numerous complications under such conditions.
Moreover, RFID systems and/or methodologies provide real-time data associated to a tagged item. Real-time data streams allow a retailer, distributor, and/or manufacturer the ability to monitor inventory and/or products with precision optimizing supply and demand. Utilizing RFID can further facilitate supplying products on a front-end distribution (e.g., retailer to consumer) and a back-end distribution (e.g., distributor/manufacturer to retailer). Distributors and/or manufacturers can monitor shipments of goods, quality, amount, shipping time, etc. In addition, retailers can track the amount of inventory received, location of such inventory, quality, shelf life, etc. The described benefits demonstrate the flexibility of RFID technology to function across multiple domains such as, front-end supply, back-end supply, distribution chains, manufacturing, retail, automation, etc.
An RFID system consists of at least an RFID tag and a RFID transceiver. The RFID tag can contain an antenna providing the reception and transmission to radio frequency queries from the RFID transceiver. The RFID tag can be a small object, such as, for example, an adhesive sticker, flexible paper-thin labels, etc. There are typically four different frequencies the RFID tags utilize: low frequency tags (between 125 to 134 kilohertz), high frequency tags (13.56 megahertz), UHF tags (868 to 956 megahertz) and Microwave tags (2.45 gigahertz).
Within the various frequency ranges, RFID tags can be either passive or active. A passive RFID tag does not contain a power supply, yet the minute electrical current induced in the antenna by the received radio frequency from an RFID transceiver provides sufficient power for the tag to respond. Based at least upon the lack of power source, the passive RFID tag response is brief, consisting of an ID number (e.g., Globally Unique Identifier (GUID)). A GUID is a pseudo-random number that is unique and can be implemented by a standard Universally Unique Identifier (UUID) that is a 16-byte number written in hexadecimal format. However, RFID systems and/or methods have converged on storing information in, for instance, 64 bit or 96 bit format called a electronic product code (EPC). The lack of power supply in the passive RFID tag allows the device to be small and cost-efficient. Some passive RFID tags are measured to be 0.4 mm×0.4 mm, with a thickness thinner than a sheet of paper. Yet, the absence of the power supply limits the practical read range of the passive RFID tag from 10 mm to about 5 meters.
An active RFID tag contains a power source allowing longer read ranges. Active RFID tags are about the size of a U.S. currency coin, providing practical read ranges of about tens of meters while containing a battery life of up to several years. Furthermore, active RFID tags can be read and written. For instance, RFID tags can provide an additional security layer to deter theft by writing to an active RFID tag. A security bit can determine a security status based at least upon a RFID transceiver. In one security system, for example, an active RFID tag can have a security bit set/written to 1 indicating the product is not cleared to leave a secure area without triggering an alarm/warning. Once the appropriate conditions exist, the RFID system and/or method can write the bit on the tag to a 0, indicating the tagged product is cleared to leave the secure area.
An RFID system can consist of multiple components: tags, tag readers (e.g., tag transceivers), tag-programming stations, circulation readers, sorting equipment, tag inventory wands, etc. Moreover, various makes, models, types, and applications can be associated to each component (e.g., tag, tag readers, tag programming stations, circulation readers, sorting equipment, tag inventory wands, . . . ) complicating the discovery, configuration, setup, communication, maintenance, security, and/or compatibility within the RFID system and with other RFID systems. In view of the above, there is a need to provide a uniform way to discover, configure, setup, and communicate to RFID devices in respect to the maker and associated specifications.